


The Shrunken Sweater

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon shouldn't look so good in Yoongi's clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shrunken Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know this is a drabble and I usually throw my drabbles in a collection but this is a combination of both groups and I didn't know where to throw it? So I made it it's own thing. Enjoy!
> 
> Request: 14 woozi & yoongi if thats okay? ^^
> 
> 14\. A shrunken sweater

Folding clothes was one of those things that was necessary in life but annoying. It was time consuming and Yoongi was thankful most of the clothing he and his lover had were things to be hung up. But still, underwear and t-shirts were to be folded to get tucked away in their dresser so Yoongi found himself sitting on the edge of the couch with a large blue laundry basket between his bent legs as he folded underwear after underwear. Why did two people have so much underwear? And where the hell did Jihoon get pink rabbit boxers? There were somethings about his lover he still didn’t get. They were probably a joke gift from his crazy friends and yet they were in the laundry, which meant Jihoon _wore_ them. 

Yoongi shook his head and finished folding up the pair before tucking them away with the others sitting on the cushion at his side. Sometimes he couldn't tell whose underwear was whose so there was a pile on the floor consisting of miscellaneous underwear. Jihoon was shorter than him but the boy was broader in all the right places, a little more stocky so they could wear each other’s clothes most of the time. Underwear didn’t really matter when they’d already had their dicks in their mouths. 

“What the fuck.”

Yoongi blinked at the hissed words and glanced up, narrowing his eyes at the open door to their bedroom to his right. fingers pausing in folding a pair of matching socks. 

“What the fuck!“ 

It wasn’t the first time he’d heard Jihoon shout and probably wouldn’t be the last but he stared at the open door in curiosity, wondering if his lover was having issues with a track or something. He glanced down at the socks in his lap before he heard the stomping of feet and raised his eyes to see his fluffy lover standing in the doorway. 

Jihoon’s pink hair was a fluffed up mess, perhaps from running his hands through it or clawing at it in frustration as he was prone to do and his puffy cheeks were flushed red. Those sharp dark eyes were glaring at _him_ and Yoongi sat up straighter, confusion crossing his face because he couldn't imagine why his lover would be angry at- Oh.

Jihoon was wearing his favorite sweater. It was a light pink that was almost white, with sleeves long enough to cover the backs of his hands and the bottom to come to his thighs. It was always much to big for him but Yoongi brought it for him on their one year anniversary and Jihoon cherished it ever since. But now… It wasn’t… It didn’t look right. The sleeves stopped at his wrists, like they were supposed to, the hem came to his stomach, revealing the black briefs he was wearing and the light pink soft fabric was stretched over his shoulders and chest, showing off a toned torso Yoongi almost drooled over. 

The sweater fit him a little tightly and showed off his body when it usually hid it and holy fucking shit Jihoon could light him on fire with that look. 

"It shrunk, what did you do?!”

“Uh.” Yoongi blinked a few times before he got to his feet, tossing the socks back into the basket to approach his younger lover. “I didn’t do anything I don’t normally do.”

“You did something different.” Jihoon huffed slightly, his hands curled into tight fists as his sides as he watched Yoongi approach cautiously. 

“I swear I didn’t. I mean, maybe I ran the dryer a little longer but that’s because clothes weren’t dry yet…” Yoongi bit into his lower lip as he stopped a foot away from his lover, looking the boy over. “It’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad?” Jihoon scowled, glancing down at his body. “It _shrunk._ ”

“Yeah, but it shows off what you keep trying to hide.” Yoongi shrugged one shoulder and reached out quickly, grabbing onto Jihoon’s hips to pull them close in hopes that the contact would prevent his lover from kicking his ass. He totally could if he wanted. Jihoon was a good four inches shorter than him but damn did the boy pack a punch. “I’m sorry. Really.”

Jihoon huffed under his breath and pressed his fists against Yoongi’s chest, glaring a hole into his collarbone. “It’s my favorite.”

“I’ll get you another one?”

“Not the same.” Jihoon sighed heavily, the fight dripping away from his body. 

Yoongi did feel bad. He knew what that sweater meant to Jihoon and though to some people it was just a sweater, it was his favorite. The one he wore when he wasn’t feeling all that great and wanted to be reminded that some way, some how, he was loved. To be reminded that Min Yoongi loved him more than either of them ever thought possible. 

Yoongi pressed his lips to the top of Jihoon’s head, against his soft pink hair and hugged the boy closer. “I know. You can wear my black one for now.”

Jihoon perked up slightly, a hint of a smile curling to the corner of his mouth. “Yeah?”

“Mhm.”

The younger didn’t hesitate to pull away from him and hurry back into the bedroom. Yoongi sighed softly, ruffling his own hair before turning back to the couch. Jihoon wouldn't stay mad at him long. The boy wasn’t the type to hold grudges and at least it wasn’t as bad at that time Mingyu sneezed in Jihoon’s face by accident. Yoongi was still standing. Mingyu couldn’t walk for a few days. 

Getting back to the task at hand of folding laundry, Yoongi tried to remember where exactly he bought that sweater so he could buy another one. It wouldn’t be the same but it was the thought that counted right? The fabric was already so worn from the amount of times Jihoon wore it and it had been washed so he was due for a new one anyway. And this way, Yoongi could treat the boy. Usually, Jihoon hated gifts, hated being treated but in this case, Yoongi knew it would be appropriate. 

“How’s it look?”

Yoongi’s throat went dry and he mentally cured himself for thinking it would be okay for Jihoon to wear his favorite sweater. It was bigger than the pink one had been before it shrunk and _oh god_ he was too fucking cute. Jihoon had smoothed out his pink hair, the fringe coming to a stop above his eyes, his cute little ears peeking out from the sides and black always did look so good against his flushed pale skin. The sleeves buried his hands so only the very tips of his longest fingers could be seen and the collar was so wide from use that it nearly hung off one shoulder. He was soft, adorable and Yoongi wanted to ruin him. 

“Yah, come here.” Yoongi pushed the folded clothes off the couch without a second thought and patted the cushion beside him. 

A flash went through Jihoon’s eyes and he crossed the space slowly, his eyes never leaving Yoongi’s. Instead of sitting where Yoongi patted, Jihoon slid into the older’s lap, straddling his thighs as he settled down, a hint of a smirk curled to the corner of his mouth. 

“Looks good.” Yoongi praised softly, hands immediately going for those exposed thighs to _squeeze._

Jihoon’s back arched slightly as he let his arms rest over Yoongi’s shoulders, his head tilting to the side slightly. “Hm. Guess it’s not so bad.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes and tilted his head back as Jihoon leaned down, grabbing the edge of his jaw to pull him into a deep smoldering kiss. 

The laundry would have to wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR AN EXCUSE TO WRITE THIS PAIRING
> 
> TWO SOFT FIERY MARSHMALLOWS HOW PERFECT
> 
> If you'd like to see more of these two together from me, just let me know. Leave a comment, kudo, and all that good stuff. Hit me up on tumblr too if you'd like. These two are my biases, Yoongi being my ultimate bias, and I really enjoy writing both of them. Usually, I've only written them in a platonic relationship, friends, brothers, whatnot. but if you'd like romantic, just let me know! Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
